Delirium's Delight
by SimplyAlice
Summary: A girl who can walk freely within all of the domains of the endless. She is deeply entertwined with the fate of fate. Only Delight knows whats going on and she's not talking
1. Just a Dream

I was dreaming. At least I think it's a dream. A déjà vu dream. I know I had had it before. I had it a million times. I knew the end of it before I knew the beginning as if I had skipped a few chapters in the book of Destiny. As soon as I know I had had this dream before I knew I never had had this dream. I'm psychic I guess. Only in my dreams though.

I'm rambling aren't I? I always am. Melody says its cause I don't speak in the real world, I have to talk in my head. To which I reply 'What is the real world?' if you think about it there are so many worlds. The waking, the dreaming, your thoughts, everyone else's thoughts. I think everyone lives in their own separate world that just over lap like flower petals…

I'm stalling. I don't want to go back to my story. Something keeps me from moving on. It's the insanity. It keeps us sane.

I see someone on a bed. It's in the hospital. A woman on the bed. She talks to people who aren't there. She's asleep…but her eyes are open. It's like she's stuck in-between the two worlds. She starts thrashing. She yells in her sleepless slumber. She yells of people long dead who have done terrible things. She dreams of things being done to her. It scares her eleven year old daughter. Who let that kid in? I go to her to tell her to go get a soda or something. To comfort her and tell her her mother isn't crazy, that she's not in any pain. To tell her comforting lies.

I go over to the child but something stops me. She looks familiar. Light brown hair curls around her chin. A sprinkling of freckles lie on her pail face. Light blue eyes hide behind wire rim glasses. I know where I have seen her. In the mirror. Back before I started dying my hair and wearing contacts. This is me. And that's my mother on the bed.

I back up to the wall. My shoulders hit the solid resistance. I slowly slide down the wall. Threw the tears in my eyes I see a little girl. She appears to be little older than the young me. Her hair is blonde with streaks of every colour ever imagined. She is wearing an oversized black t-shirt and fishnet stockings. She stands beside my dream mother and smiles down at her.

A man appears in front of me. Blackish blue hair comes from his head in unruly spikes. Black eyes filled of forever gaze down at me. He is white as snow, white as a clean world. He is wearing a cloak the colour of his hair. This makes him appear to have no shape.

"You aren't supposed to be here." He mutters.

I manage a weak smile "Do we really have a place to belong? Cause if we do please tell me where to look. I've been lost for such a long time…" I dissolve into sobs.

He leans down. "How do you know you're lost?" I look up at his eyes and feel as if I am falling. It's warm. Like wrapped in velvet in the dark. I open my eyes and stair at the ceiling above the couch I sleep on.

It was just a dream. My mother isn't in a hospital. She is asleep. Suddenly her wails fill the hallway. Then again is there any such thing as just a dream?


	2. My Delusions

Alice: Hello peoples! this is a story i thought up when i was being torchered with humanities bordom. I saw this scene when i was close to sleep. This story is to intertain us and to show you inside my head. Good luck and thanks for all the fish!

* * *

I threw my backpack down beside my desk. Plopping down on my seat, I began to drag stuff out of my bag. A strand of bright red hair that could only come out of a bottle fell into my eyes that where green today. I blew the offending hair to sit with the rest of the unruly mess.

When I finally found my book I sat back in my seat and began to read. This is how I spend my classes. I sit and read. I pay attention to the teachers when I feel like it. I do my homework if I don't have anything better to do. My parents try to make me work. Like I listen. I sigh. The teacher was staring at me.

"At least try and look like you care about what's being said Miss Remoro." the tall guy said.

I put down my book and gave him my best obviously fake smile. Sarcasm without words. It's a talent.

A head ache strikes me. Crap. It feels like cupcakes and toy poodles. Peaches melting in the wind. Have you ever pet a pickle? They don't like you and they don't like me so just leave us ALONE!

I close my eyes and try and concentrate. I can't think like that. I've got to pull myself together now. I finally succeed in separating the thought process from my own. This is as far as I can go. Crap. I try and lock up the voice but I can't seem to get a good enough hold on it. Slippery like fishes. Worms eating at your eyes.

NO! Stop it. Go away. I don't want you here! Fine silly lady. I leave now but you'll come with me some day.

I sigh with relief. I peak at my book and see that it is much more interesting than fifth period History. Id rather read my story not yours thank you oh so very much.

By lunch time my head ache was a dull memory. "Yo! Shadow-buddy!" said Melody, hailing me to her table.

"Would you not call me that?" I ask after sitting down.

"What would you rather me call you Abigail? Abby? Abe-myster?" She said jokingly as she began scarfing down her sandwich.

"No. Just why shadow?" I ask, leaning my head against my palm.

"Because I seem to be the only one that can see you." she said seriously.

"Then why did Spencer get onto me today about reading in class?" I complain. If I'm going to be a figment of imagination I shouldn't be able to get in trouble right?

"Because he's crazy and your there to make him more crazy." she explained with enthusiasm. "Now go get us a Pepsi!" she said handing me a dollar bill.

"Fine." I start walking to the podium with the soda machines. I glance over to Mel and catch a glimpse of the teacher's table. Sitting by Mr. Spencer was a little girl with a shaved head and an open vest kicking her legs in the air. I look to her and she disappears.

I shake my head trying to clear my head of the image. Just another one of my delusions.


	3. Hush Little Baby

Author: Well kittens, here is a the third chapter of my story. The song was written by me. Sebastian... you'll find out who he is later. I hope you injoy!

_

* * *

Hush little baby,_

_Sitting on your pulpit_

_Stop speaking in tongues_

_Yes, you pled insanity_

_But your proofs a little shady_

_I want to see you cry, little baby_

_Want to see reality_

_In your golden eyes_

_Instead of this coldness_

_Of a body all alone_

_Killer in a saint's sweet body_

_Innocence with deadly grace_

_I can see the blood marks_

_Tracing down your face_

_Why does it seem you speak the truth?_

_When I hear the lies_

_Maybe it's just the killer_

_I see peaking threw your eyes_

_I want to see you cry, little baby_

_Want to see reality_

_In your golden eyes_

_Instead of this coldness_

_Of a body all alone_

_Tried and true you look at me_

_Whispering in my mind_

_If only you could hear_

_The screams whose voice I find_

_Quite annoying, so distracting,_

_I can't hear you above the roar!_

_I want to see you cry, little baby_

_Want to see reality_

_In your golden eyes_

_Instead of this coldness_

_Of a body all alone_

_Just shut up_As the song ended I finally heard the wrapping at my door. "What?" I ask peevishly. Mom usually knows better than to attempt talk when I'm listening to Sebastian.

"I know, I know, but I just needed to ask you something." my mother said upon closing the door and turning off my C.D. player. I just stair at her, knowing more is to follow. "Hunny. I got a call from the school. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

I give her a blank look and say "Oh yeah. A chick found a cockroach in her burger today. I won't need any money from now on. I'm just gonna bring my own lunch."

"Oh very funny. I was thinking more along the lines of your class work. Mr. Spencer called me today. He said that you haven't done any of your work for the past week. If you keep up the work he said he'll have to fail you."

"So?"

"So?" she repeated blankly

"So. I care how?" Again with the sarcasm

"You care because if you fail you will be grounded for the rest of your life."

"So?" That's the thing with adults. They just don't understand. They think just because they are older they are in control. They can't restrain me. They can't keep me from going out. If they try it I'll report child abuse. Or divorce them or whatever a sixteen year old girl can do. Fuck them. Ill do what I want. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents. I just won't be told what to do.

Mom sighs. "Hunny. Please. For me. Just make an effort to pass. I know high school's hard but you really need to pass it to go on and get a carrier. You don't want to work at EZBurger your whole life do you?"

The answer to that was Hell No, but she didn't need to know that. When she realized that I wasn't talkin she sighed. "Just be good okay? Dinner'll be ready in a minuet." she said closing the door.

I turn over and turn back on my CD player. Life's a bitch so quit complaining.


	4. Confetti song

Alice: yeah. Here you go. Delirium straight up

* * *

The phone rings "Hello?" I ask into the electric contraption.

"Yo! Abby! Whazzup?" asked the familiar voice of Melody

"Same old same. What's the plan?"

"Party tonight. The Rave. Pick you up at 8?"

"Sure. Mum'll be out then. Leave her a note and off we go."

"Coolio Ab-o" She said before hanging up.

I look at the clock. Its 6:00 Tuesday. Two hours to shower and dress. Yippie.

At exactly 8:45 Mel pulls up in an old Chevy. She brags about it but I never listen so I can't tell you much about it. She ushers me to the car. She's wearing a red velvet dress that at one point was to her ankles and down to her wrists. That is, until it met Melody's old friend Mr. Scissors. Now it was above her knees and had strips coming from the shoulders. She also wore fishnet stockings and motorcycle boots. Her blonde hair with a few powder blue streaks pulled up in a high pony tail.

I was wearing a dark blue tank top over light blue fishnet. Ripped jeans over converse completed my simple outfit.

As we get into the car I swear I heard singing. It was the mindless singing of a child. It reminded me of chocolate cake and sugar strawberries. I pulled myself together before I had a chance to unravel.

* * *

We walk threw the oversized doors into a crowded warehouse. At least it was a warehouse until it was made into the most popular club in Chicago, The Rave. Hanging from the ceiling were swings of every shape and size. At one side of the place was a huge stage that would feature a live performance or just the DJ's table as it was now. At the other side was a bar, half juice half Alcohol. A few circular tables sat at the edge of a gigantomous dance floor. A stair case led to a platform with more tables and some antique looking couches. A walk way led to a higher dance floor, more swings and some cages.

Melody led me to the bar and ordered me a non alcoholic beverage and using some fake id and the fact the bartender is her current boyfriend's best friend as leverage to by a strawberry vodka on the rocks.

"_Cantaloupe dreams with a pretty boy that seems_

_Like a killer_

_Draped in my bed with my achen head_

_I am nursed by my delusions_

_I dull the resolution_

_Just so I can see_

_Why must I see her?_

_Just so I can be_

_Why must I be her?_

_Just so I can see"_

Crooned some girl in the 80's who ended up killing her self.

Mel drags me out to the dance floor and we begin to jam. I twirl with my eyes closed tight. I bump into someone and open my eyes to apologies. I see a little girl with wild curly blonde hair. She is wearing a pink tutu and is barefoot. Her lips smile and I notice that one of her eyes is green, the other blue.

I reach out to grab her. To ask her why she follows me. I touch her dress and it feels like rose petals. Pink and blue stinky shoe. Not I said the blind man in my dream. Like pickles in sugar. I pull back and she disappears. I open my hand and see confetti resting in my palm. Who is she?


	5. Conversations

Alice: yes I know it's been awhile. Those who were patiently waiting my updates I thank you. I have been detained in the recesses of my mind and was unable to come to the computer. Here is the anticipated new chapter-

* * *

I awoke sweating. I bolted up and saw her. Half of her hair was rainbow coloured and curly. The other half was shaven. In one ear was a danglysilver earing.She wore a fishnet shirt with an unzipped leather coat over it.

"Who are you?" I cried

"Have you seen my fishy?" the girl asked

"What?" I was confused

"He's blue and he's green and he likes butterflies."

I pause thinking it over "No I haven't."

"I like butterflies too. 'Specially with butter. Do you like Butterflies?"

I stopped being confused and just went with it "Yeah. I like butterflies."

"Good." she smiled.

"Would you like to make some butterflies?"

"I don't think I can."

"Don't think. Just do. Its like cake. Soft and spongy." A blue and red butterfly flew from her hair. It landed on my hand and disappeared in bubbles "They never last long though." she frowned

"Why are you here?" I ask her.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

'Touché' I thought "Have you been following me?" I try the direct approach

"Nope. I'm just there. Sort of like cabbage." she nods her head.

"Sure. Like cabbage." I agree. Is it just me or is she beginning to make since?

"You are Abygale." she said.

"How did you know my name?" she said it weird but whatever.

"I know you." she smiled

"From where?"

"From long time ago. When I was different."

"I don't understand. Who are you?" my thoughts came back to me.

"If Pickles had feelers and feet would they be caterpillars?"

"What?"

She shook her head. "Time to go Abygale." she faded away.

"Wait! What's your name? I want to know your name!" On my bed where she was, was a squished peanut butter sandwich.

"Abigail! What's wrong." mom came into my room.

"Just a dream." I mutter.

"What's this on your bed? How many times have I told you not to eat in your bed!" she snatched the blanket off and went to put it in the washer. I settled back in my bed and put the sheet over my head. I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately. A since of foreboding entered me before all thoughts were stopped.


	6. Books

Alice: YEPEROONIE! I AM BAAAACK! Arentcha glad I didn't say bananas?

* * *

I was drifting. Drifting. Drifting like flowers in the morn. And it'll only hurt for a minuet. What? Hurt? Where did that thought come from. What am I dreaming? As soon as I realized I was dreaming I woke up.

Wait. No false alarm. I'm not awake. But I dreamed I was awake. I dream awake on some stairs. They were a really cold stone. It looked like marble. It was winding down down down… All the way down.

I started going down. I felt like I was floating. It's then I realized that the stairs weren't connected to one another. There wasn't even a wall. I looked up. There wasn't even a ceiling. I looked below and I didn't see a floor. Suddenly I was afraid. What if I fell? How long would it take for me to reach the ground? Or if there was no ground would I fall forever? Or would I even fall down? Maybe I'd fall up.

There were pictures hanging from nothing. I couldn't really tell what they were of. They seemed blurry and stirry. There was also chandeliers hanging from the air. The space wasn't black as I first thought. It was swirly. It had colours of every shade and tint. I began down the stairs.

It did have a bottom. It just appeared there. I was in a library. There were millions of books. It seemed it went on forever. Why was everything endless here? (excuse the pun. I didn't mean it) I picked up a book that said 'Jane Marie Reece, 2005. What an odd title for a book. I opened to the first page. Instead of a chapter it had a date. January 1st. So it's in journal form?

I begin to read. It was like nothing I have ever read before. It had something to do with giant bananas and dinosaurs. It was complete nonsense. It was also rejuvenating. I sat down on the floor and began to read. It was weird. Each entry had nothing to do with the other. There were also a few repeating chapters at different dates. It sort of reminded me of a dream.

After a while I set the book back. I began walking through the aisles looking for something, or nothing, or everything or nothing. Wait. I already said that didn't I? I was scanning the titles. Melody Sharon Vera Spenser, 2006. Mel? That's Melody's name. I'd know it from anywhere. I took the book down from the shelf and opened it up.

_**January 1st. Melody was walking down the halls of her school. She was headed towards fifth period art. When she walked in everyone was already seated. She saw Abigail and walked over to her. She sat down. "Abby. Wazzup?" **_

_**Abigail turned towards her. "Who are you?" she asked blinking.**_

"**_Uh… Your best friend for five years. Come on. You know me." She smiled._**

"**_No. You must have me confused with someone else." She turned away._**

"**_Aw come on Abby. Don't play like that. You know I'm your only friend. Abby?" she didn't turn back to her. "Abigail? Abigail? Come on. Did I do something to upset you?"_**

This is about me. And Melody. What is this?

"You find a book you like?"

I jump, my head shooting up to see a man. He had grayish hair coming out in weird points at the side of his head. He was wearing a suite like thing in blues and grays. He had small glasses perched on his nose. He was smiling.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I was just looking and… Where am I?" Wait. What am I saying this is a dream. I'm dreaming.

"You are in the Dreaming." he answered.

I knew that. I knew I was dreaming

"No. Your not dreaming, your IN the Dreaming. It is the place ruled by Dream. You've been here before. Haven't you?"

I was about to say no but then I remembered. Me watching a dream. A man full of blue and black and stars. I nod.

"Morpheus." the man said. I look up at him questioningly but he wasn't looking me. He was looking at something behind me. I twirl around, getting to my feet. There he stood the man from my dream.

Morpheus. I twirled it around in my mind. The Greek God of dreams. I could believe that this being was in front of me. Was there a God in front of me?

The librarian shook his head. "Oh no, Dream is older than the Gods, He is one of the Endless."


	7. Multicoloured Eyes

Alice: I'm BACK! Did ya miss me?

* * *

"The meeting is about me?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, this is the second time you were able to run free threw my little bro's realm, and Delirium really seems taken with you." Death explained

"Can't you ask her why she's been following me around? She wont answer me but you're family-"

"It doesn't really work like that. Delirium rarely make since."

"I MaKE PerFEcT CeNts! SeE?" pennies and quarters came raining from the ceiling.

"Your right Del, but that's not the kind of since we are talking about."

"Oh." she said, not confused at all. "I'm KinD OF HuNgrY? AbYGalE? YoU WaNt Too EaT WiTH ME?"

"Sure why not?" Delirium grabbed my arm and led me to a table.

"WhAT WouLD YoU LiKE To EaT? I wAnT StRaWBErrY PiCklES AnD RAinBow ChOColatE DooGIes!"

"Um…I'll just have ice-cream thank you."

"whAt FlaVor? Do YoU wAnT GrEEN TiGEr oR PuRPle oCToPuS?"

"Actually vanilla would probably be best." A headache starts to form behind my temples.

"OkAY!" Ice-cream appears in front of me while these pink pickles and chocolate dogs appear in front of her. "I loVE DoGgIes!" she picks one up and moves it by the other one making woofing sounds.

I put a spoon full of ice-cream in my mouth. It's the best vanilla ice-cream I've ever tasted! Its so soft it melts like clouds in my mouth. Clouds full of clowns and rivers of tulips dancing in the butterscotch. I don't even have to work to make the voice shut up.

Delirium brakes open the pink pickle and strawberry goo drips out of it. She sticks her fingers in it and then licks her fingers. I notice the doggies have begun to melt into different colours. It kind of looks like a gas spill, like the ripples hold rainbows trapped within them. It's kind of sad to see them melt, but it's pretty as well.

"Abigail? Del? We are all ready for the meeting." the food disappears and my trance with the rainbows is ended.

I look up and see a group of people in front of me. There are seven of them. Delirium is still sitting, Morpheus (or Dream) and Death are standing behind her. Behind them is a woman (or would that be man) with black hair slicked back he (she) is wearing a suite that gapped enough to show off a smooth chest. I guess she is a guy. A pretty guy. Beside him…(or her?) Is a short squat girl who was completely naked. My eyes burned with unshed tears as I moved on to the next person. It was a figure hidden in a brown rope. He had a book chained to his wrist and I couldn't see his face. The last figure was a tall normal looking man (the most normal in the bunch) wearing clothes resembling that of a lumberjack. He looked like a lumberjack too, really tall and strong looking.

"So you are the Endless huh?"

"YeP! THAt's uS!" Delirium said kicking her legs.

When everyone had sat down, the woman (Man?) introduced as Desire asked "So why are we here? It's just some kid who can get into Dreamy's realm. That's happened before. No biggy. Send her home and be done with it.

"Well Del really likes her and seems to have a bond with her." Death stated.

"Little sister does as she wishes. Maybe her bond is a product of Delirium's Delirium." the big guy (Destruction) said.

"nO NO! It'S NoT DelIriUM'S DelIriUm, It's Delight's Delirium." The room went silent.

"What did you say Delirium?" Dream asked

She seemed to think "I don'T KnOW." They seemed to think a bit. I felt out of the loop.

"I'm confused. Who's Delight?"

The family exchanged a glance "Delirium used to be Delight." the woman known as Despair said raking a hook down her face "Then for reason unknown she turned into Delirium and stopped being Delight." She finished.

"Oh." All of the sudden the pain in my head exploded. "AHHH!" I grabbed my head and fought it "Delight and Delirium skipping side by side. I don't like the scary man mommy. Down the slide into a puddle of pudding. The Hairbrush meets the dormouse. Am I the mad Hare? YoUr HaIR nEEdS CutTiNG!" I collapse, panting. Tears stain my face.

I feel someone's arms around me. "It's okay Abigail." Death whispers. "How long have you been holding that in?"

"Forever." a say softly "It's always itching at my brain like little mice." more tears steam down my face. "How can I make it stop."

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. I think you should wake up now Abigail. We will see you soon."

The alarm clock yells in my ear. I wake up, tears drying on my face. My covers are tied around me from my tossing and turning. I reach out and turn off my alarm clock. I get out of bed and go to my mirror my eyes pop out of my pale face as a startling dash of colour. It's at this point I notice that one of my eyes is really more green than blue. I remember Delirium's eyes. I have a bad feeling about this.


	8. Bigger than Freud

Alice: i havent written in a very long time. I've been busy, though that doesnt excuse my absence. I was reading Sandman for the umpteenth squared time, so i think that gave me inspiration on this. Thank you for being patient.

* * *

I didn't want to be at school. There was too much happening. I could hear every conversation at once as if they were beating at my brain. I felt close to tears. I was afraid someone would touch me or talk to me and it would set me off. The only reason I had to stay was that my mom wouldn't believe I was sick. Sometimes I hate life.

"What's wrong, Abster?" Melody asked, plopping down beside me in lunch. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, bringing out the bright blue of her pure WASP breeding. She was wearing a tight blue t-shirt with a sharpie drawn X on it. Her legs were covered in baggy black goth pants (you know, the kinds with straps and chains) Her only accessory was a red heart on a chain. She put my hoodie and jeans to shame.

"Nothing." I say, staring intently at my desk as if the heart with Candy + Josh inside of it held the secrets of the world.

"Yeah right, and I'm a bunny rabbit." scoffed Mel, before sticking a fry in her mouth. "Was it nightmares again? Bad dreams keep you up?"

I felt like laughing. "Something like that." I pulled apart my slice of pizza into little upchuck able pieces.

"Tell me about it, and I'll tell you what they mean." Melody loves to diagnose my dreams, but I don't think she can help me on this one.

"It's really long and…complicated. I don't know if I can explain it well." Understatement of the YEAR.

She pouted, pushing her lip out and putting a thoughtful look on her face "How about you write it down? It may be easier for me to brake it down and stuff if you do that. How much do you remember?"

She knows that it is not unusual for me to remember every detail of my dreams, but there are also times where I only remember the feeling. "I can remember everything."

She smiled "Good. Write it up for me and give it to me by the end of the day. I'll give you my diagnostics tomorrow."

"Okay." the bell rang and I packed up for class. During my following courses, I concentrated on getting down my dream. I could recall everything from the food to the clothes of the characters. As if that was any help. I didn't know what chocolate doggies would say about my life. But if Melody wants everything, I'll give her everything.

At the end of the day I met up with Melody at the big oak tree in front of school. It was our special meeting place. "Ya gots it? Gods I feel like a gangsta askin for the stash or something." Mel joked

If my dreams were on drugs that would explain quite a few things. "You want to just come home with me and diagnose me there?" I ask. I can't wait till tomorrow, I'm afraid of what I'd dream of in the meantime.

"Sure." Melody looked concerned "This must have been a bad one, huh?" I nodded as we walked to the bus. "Was it a déjà vu dream?" she knew my lingo, as well as everything else about my dreams, I had too many nightmares. I shoke my head. "Hm. Your not giving me much to work with hunny bunch."

"When we get home." was my reply.

It happened too soon. Now came the wait. Melody sat on the couch with my report, a purple pen in hand. I sat in the easy chair staring at the television blankly. "You girls want something to eat?" mom poked her head through the door opening.

"No thanks, Mrs. Remoro." said Mel politely as she scribbled something on my paper.

"You sure?"

"Yes mom."

"Okay. Well tell me if you want anything." she said, disappearing back in the kitchen.

Melody whistled "This is weird man, that little girl following you around. And this isn't part of the dream is it?" When I shook my head she said "Are you sure, the peanut butter thing could be a dream, right?"

"I don't know anymore. I keep on thinking that any second now I'll wake up and find that this is the dream. And all of the other things were dreams too. Maybe it's all dreams, maybe I'm stuck in a dream like those people who have the Sleeping Beauty sickness or maybe-"

"Abigail!" She yelled "Shush. This isn't a dream."

"How do you know?" I mutter, sinking into the couch.

"Cause this headache is way too real." she said massaging her head. Then her eyes widened. "Abby? What's this about you reading my dream?"

"Oh yeah, crazy huh? Usually when I read in dreams it doesn't actually have a story line."

"No, not that. I actually dreamed that."

My head jerked up "What?"

"This isn't just dream sharing. I'm going to need your comp Abby. I have to do some research. I have a feeling that this is much bigger than Freud."


	9. Research

Alice: All of the research in here is TRUE. Go to Wikipedia and look it up. It's there.

* * *

Melody sat at my laptop, typing things into both Wikipedia and Google at the same time.

I looked over her shoulder to see the keywords she was typing in. She had a scrap of paper with a list,

Morpheus- NOT MATRIX YOU BATARDS!

Dreams- meanings, beings controlling, diseases dealing with i.e.-

Sleepy Sickness

The Dreaming- a place called

The Endless i.e.

Delirium, Desire, Despair, Destruction, Destiny, Delight, Death

Delusions- what can contribute to

Books in dreams

Libraries in dreams

"Man, there are a lot of things using the name Morpheus, but it boils down to the Greek God of Dreams. That makes sense. He's called he who shapes, forms, and molds. He has brother's who help him… where there any brothers?"

"There were two Endless who were fully male…I don't know about the one called Desire… but I don't think they don't care about dreams." I said assuredly.

"Okay… well it says he can take any form. Do you think he just made these siblings?"

"No. They were all distinct."

"Well that's all of the relevant stuff I can find on him." She types in 'Sleepy Sickness'.

Encephaitis lethargica pops up. "Whoa that was quick." She said "And I thought that would be a stretch." She reads through all of the medical mumbo- jumbo. "Okay, symptoms: high fever?"

"I don't think so."

"Sore throat?"

"Not really."

"Headache?"

"Yeah, but I always have one."

"Double vision?"

"No."

"Delayed physical and mental response?"

Abigale just looks at her friend and blinks. "Okay. We'll skip that one." She says, rolling her eyes

"Sleep inversion?"

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Abigale, confused.

"Um… Disruption of sleeping patterns."

"Not really, I always sleep a lot."

"lethargy or catatonia?"

"Wha?"

"Extreeme tiredness or having trouble with motor functions."

"Well I'm tired but… I don't think I'm having trouble with it."

"In that case I doubt you have it." She types in 'The Dreaming' "Hm…" she says

"What?"

"It's another name for Dreamtime, an aborigony mythology place thing."

"Aborigony? As in Australia."

"Yep."

"Great, first Greek then australian… what next, Pakistany?"

Chosing to ignore her friends sarcasm, Melody read " The Dreaming is believed to be the existance of the past, present and future co-existing. Dreamtime is met when the tribal members live according to tribal rules and traditions and are initiated through rituals and the hearing of tribal myths… you been partaking in any Australian rituals lately?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"They believe that every person has a part to them that exists eternally. This eternal part existed before the life of the individual begins, and continues to exist when the life of the individual ends. Both before and after life, it is believed that this spirit-child exists in the Dreaming and is only initiated into life by being born through a mother. The spirit of the child was believed to enter the developing foetus at the 5th month of pregnancy. When the mother felt the child move in the womb for the first time, it was thought that this was the work of the spirit of the country in which the mother currently stood. Upon birth the child was considered to be a special custodian of that part of their country, and taught of the stories and songlines of that place…"

She paused and continued scaning "Most Aboriginal people believe that all life as we know it today (human, animal, or plant) is part of a vast and complex single network of relationships which can be traced directly back to the great spirit ancestors of the Dreamtime…

"In the Aboriginal world view, every event leaves a record in the land. Everything in the natural world is a result of the actions of the In the Aboriginal world view, every event leaves a record in the land. Everything in the natural world is a result of the actions of the archetypal beings, beings whose actions created the world. Whilst Europeans consider these cultural ancestors to be metaphysical many Aboriginal people still believe in their literal existence. The meaning and significance of particular places and creatures is wedded to their origin in the Dreaming, and certain places have a particular potency, which the Aborigines call its _dreaming_. In this dreaming lies the sacredness of the earth. etypal beings, beings whose actions created the world. Whilst Europeans consider these cultural ancestors to be metaphysical many Aboriginal people still believe in their literal existence. The meaning and significance of particular places and creatures is wedded to their origin in the Dreaming, and certain places have a particular potency, which the Aborigines call its _dreaming_. In this dreaming lies the sacredness of the earth."

"Did you actually understand any of that?"

"Sure. The people that you met may have been like…um ancestors or 'etypal beings' like they created the world."

"So I was in a type of Aborigine… um… holy place that was ruled by a Greek God?"

"Something like that."

"But I didn't do anything that would make me go into this place. I didn't pray to any Gods or take any psychodelic drugs or anything!"

"Maybe you were born as a holy child that could go into that world or something. Maybe you were some kind of Aborigine holy woman in a past life."

"Even if that were so, and I senserialy doubt it, that doesn't explain why I saw that weird chick when I'm awake. Unless mom's putting 'shrooms in my breakfast."

"Lets look up her than…Delirium correct?"

"Yeah. And she was once Delight."

"Okay… let's see if we get anything other than definitions…"

We couldn't find anything else of relevance. So all we had to go on was a mythology and a disease I didn't have. That is definitely the most strange dream I have ever had.


	10. The House

Author: HA! This is what i do on my day off's!

* * *

Unfortunately our luck had run out. The only thing we could find out about Delirium and Delight is the emotion and mental disorder. That didn't help me one bit.

"Maybe she's a delusion projected from your subconscious trying to tell you something. Something like… you have to grow out of you're delight because in this world being happy is mistaken for insanity." Melody said, writing something down.

I just look at her.

"Or not" she said sticking her hands out in a placating gesture.

"What about the peanut butter? Or the confetti? Or my eyes? One of my eyes is green Mel! What the hell does that mean?" I start to get hysterical.

She scoots over to me and hugs me "It's okay. We'll figure this out." she looked up as if something just occurred to her. "What do you feel about being hypnotized?

"hypnotized?" I look at her skeptically.

"Yeah, I've been dabbling with it. It's been helping mom with quitting cigarettes. Maybe if we dig around in your subconscious we'll find something."

Melody digging around in my thoughts. That's scary. "I don't know if I want you messing around in my mind." I finally say.

She looks thoughtful "I'm sure it will be fine. I mean I'm not gonna tell you to bark like a chicken or anything. It should be safe."

"Should being the operative word." I look at the ground, weighing the pros and cons.

"I swear I'll be careful. And if it starts getting weird I'll ring a bell and you'll wake up. Easy as that."

I look her square in the eyes, trying to see a shred of uncertainty in her face. All I saw was determination. "Okay. I'll do it. But if anything happens I am holding you responsible."

She smiled and gave me a quick hug. "Okay, we'll start in a minuet. You get comfortable. I'm going to get that bell on your mantel."

I lay back on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. The ceiling was painted a pale blue with glow in the dark stars attached to it. My walls, I knew without looking, were a darker shade of blue. My carpet was an even other shade of blue. My bed had a purple comforter with purple pillows. I had a gigantamous bookshelf on one side of the room, by my door. To my right was my desk with laptop on it. To the right of that was a closet. By my bed I had a bed side table with a blue lava lamp on it. Also on it was my C.D. player. Besides that, my room was pretty bare. I did have a poster of my favorite band, Sebastian, that I got with one of their C.D.'s.

"Okay!" Melody said, bounding in. She set a bell on the floor, then went rummaging through her backpack. She brought out a C.D. and popped it into the player. Melody always has a bunch of random music in her bag. This on had quiet violin music. "It's to help you relax." she explained.

She plopped down, cross legged on the floor. "Now, this is how it's gonna go. We're gonna start with a little guided meditation to put you into a trance. After that I'm going to ask you questions and do some visualization and stuff. It's quite simple actually." she said, trying and failing to be comforting.

"Whatever's clever." I say sighing.

"Okay. Then let us begin." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The next words she spoke were calming. "I want you to lie flat on your back. That means no pillows." I push my pillows away and scoot down a bit on the bed "Good. Now straighten up. If you are crooked or crossed that could cause tension." I uncross my legs, and make sure my body is completely parallel. "Alright. Now close your eyes." I do so with only a bit of hesitation.

I heard Melody breath slowly in and out. "You are going to breath with me. The point of this is to let go of all your fears and thoughts and to completely empty your mind. All of your attention will be on breathing. Your breathing is very important. It gives your lungs air and makes your heart beat. All of your life depends on breathing. We will breath to the count of seven." she began to breath in, counting to seven as she did so. "Now hold your breath. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7. Now let it out 1...2...3...4...5...6...7. Hold-" we continued for I don't know how long. I fought to keep my mind clear and focus only on breathing. "If your mind escapes, let it. Lead it back to your breathing gently. If you fight, your mind will think only of the conflict." Now she tells me.

After a few minuets of breathing she says "Now we are going to relax. Start at your toes. Feel them sink into your bed. They are so heavy, it's takes to much energy to keep them up." I feel my feet sink into the mattress. "Your legs are also heavy, just let them sink down." all the tension left my legs drop by drop. "Feel your abdomen begin to relax, it to sinks down." She went through all the parts of my body until finally she got to my head "Your brain is relaxed. It is tired, it takes to much energy to stay in a conscience state of mind. Your brain decides to just let go. All of the tensions and thoughts from the day are gone. Your barriers are down, and you are one with your surroundings." all thoughts stop and the world turns a shade of purple.

"When I ring the bell, like this," I hear a bell in the distance "You will know to wake up. But not now. Right now you are in a deep trance. You are comfortable. You don't want to wake up yet." She's right. I don't.

"Can you hear me Abigail?" I vaguely hear her, but I cant seem to think of an answer. I must have said something because she continues. "That's good. Now I want you to imagine a house. It's your house, your body. This is a place where you can just be. It is a part of you and only you. Can you see the house?"

I could. It was a little cottage with two stories. I could see a garden in the back, but right now I was on a porch. The door was in front of me and there were two windows on the first floor. I could vaguely see a living room in one and a kitchen in another. A third window was on the second floor, but it was two high up to see.

"I want you to go into the house."

I put my hand onto the doorknob and turned. The door swung open and I entered a hallway. It was a pale green and had vines crawling up and down it. The floor was made of off white tile, little cracks running across it. There were two doorways on the left and one on the right.

The first one was on the left. I went in and saw that the room was a living room It was a dark purple that held many other colour inside of it. Huge windows let light in, and crystals took the light and made it into millions of rainbows. Wind chimes sounded as a slight breeze came through the windows. Many different type of seats were present, but no electric equipment in site. Trees and other plants came out of the hardwood floor, giving the impression that the room was really just part of a forest.

I turned and went into the one room on the right side. This room was a kitchen. It also had many windows and was painted a light yellow. A huge table took up one side of the room while counter space took up the rest. There was a pantry off to the side, though the doors were closed. I looked up and the ceiling was made out of tree branches. All around the room was the smell of home made food.

I left that room and went into the last one, and the only one with a door. This one was a bedroom. It was painted like an ocean. In fact, I could almost hear the water crash again stone. The bed was a hammock set in the window. The floor was sand. On one side a stand up mirror sat against the wall. On the other side a wardrobe sat, partially buried by sand.

I closed the door and for the first time noticed that there were stairs leading up to the attic. Melody's voice reached my ears "Upstairs is your subconscious. This will reveal to you your self. This is the most important room in the house.

I began to climb, although I was afraid of what I might find up there. What would myself look like?


	11. The Book

At the end of the stairs was a door. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned. The door opened, and I stepped inside.

What I saw amazed me. From the outside of the building the attic looked like any other attic. It had one window and was pointed at the top. From the inside however, it was anything but.

The room that I stepped into was made entirely of glass. Light shown in, filling the room with a blue light that lifted the soul. The roof was domed, and crystals fell from it. This cast rainbows on every surface. I looked down and the floor two was made of glass. I could see down into the house, though while down there I had noticed a ceiling. The only furniture was a pedestal in the middle of the room. On it sat a book. It was one of the largest books I had seen, and slightly familiar. It was closed, and the cover looked like leather.

I walked to the book and opened it up. The pages seem to turn of their own free will until I stop somewhere in the middle of the book. I began to read " 'Can you see the house?' Melody asked.

"Abigail could. It was a little cottage with two stories. She could see a garden in the back, but right now She was on a porch. The door was in front of me and there were two windows on the first floor. She could vaguely see a living room in one and a kitchen in another. A third window was on the second floor, but it was two high up to see."

I stopped reading. I backtracked to around the beginning. "Abigail was born the twentieth of August. She was born sickly and premature. The doctors said she wouldn't be able to live much longer. The next day however, she looked much better and even seemed to have gained wait. She was smiling and cooing just like any other baby would."

I looked up again. "What the hell." I muttered.

"It's because I saved you." a voice behind me said. I twirled around to see Delirium… no that's not right. She looked like Delirium but she wasn't. She had long blonde hair and green-blue eyes. She was wearing a pink sundress and her feet were bare.

"Delight." I said.

She smiled. "Uh-hu. And you're Abi."

What she had first said processed in my mind. "You said you saved me."

She nodded "You were so happy to be alive even though you were dying. You were fully in my realm even though you were slipping into my big sisters. So I made you healthy again. We're able to do that. But only if I… changed you a bit"

I looked down at my feet, trying to process it and make sense of her words but something caught my eye. I could see her reflection in the glass at her feet. Her reflection was me. My eyes went to my own reflection and I saw her. My eyes raised to meet hers. "What did you do to me?" I asked.

She smiled, putting her head to one side. "I gave you delight."

"You bound me to you."

She shook her head "No. You did that."

I was so confused. My head felt like it was full "I don't understand."

"I wanted to just give you happiness at first. Make your last day worth it. But your power started to suck at mine. I saw you get better so I just let it happen. Then when you were healthy the link didn't fade." she explained, her fingers playing with her hair.

"Then why now? Why all this attention now?" I demanded, desperate to understand.

"It hasn't all happened now." she said smiling. "Don't you remember your life? Why you were such a strange girl; talking to people who weren't there, having dreams that you shared with other people, knowing what was going to happen before it did, whenever you were sad bad things happened to people, Things messed up when you were around, when you liked someone they fell in love with someone else, and of course your bouts with delirium. It's just that finally my family realized its happening."

"All of that because of you?"

She laughed "Not just me, all of us. Because of your link to me. You are linked to everyone in my family."

Suddenly my legs wouldn't support me. I sat down on the floor. Delight sat down with me. "I understand Delirium… and I was in Dreams realm, so I knew about that. Everything else makes sense too. What about Death? You saved me from death."

She nodded. "Yes. But what about Melody? You're still friends with her even though she died."


	12. Death and Life

Alice: Woot! thank you everyone for reading this story, i'm going to probably have to end it soon, though I'll probably be able to squeeze out a few more chapters!

* * *

I remember like it was yesterday, the day my best friend died.

I visited her everyday in the hospital after the wreck. She and I had been driving in her brand new sports car. It had been her 'sweet sixteen' birthday present. She didn't even have her license yet; we had snuck out of the house late at night when her parents were asleep. She took a fast turn and I spilled my coke all over. She looked away from the road for just a moment, cursing. By the time we both looked back it was too late. We didn't even see the truck.

I walked away without a scratch; she was put in intensive care. I cursed myself for causing the wreck, and for the fact that I wasn't the one in the coma. I would have given anything to trade places with her.

It was on a Friday. I went to see her just like normal; I had flowers in my arms. They were sunflowers, her favourite. I saw the nurses running down the hallway. I knew exactly what had happened. I dropped the flowers and took off. I barely made the turn into her doorway; I had to grab the side of it to keep myself from slipping. I could see her body; she looked so pale. They were trying to ressusitate her but it was too late. She had flatlined.

They tried to push me out of the doorway, said that no one could be in there yet. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. "No." I said, though wether to the doctors, to Melody, or to Death herself I will never know.

All I know is that Melody's heart chose that moment to beat again.

I arose from the memory still staring at Delight. "I did that?"

She smiled beautifully "Yes."

"How?"

She shrugged, the smile never dimming "It's just who you are. You are a part of us."

"What does that mean?" I asked, "Does it make me something more than human? Do I even have control over this power? It's tearing me apart I can feel it. What will happen to me?"

She opened her mouth to answer "Abigale," her voice sounded like bells.

I opened my eyes that I didn't remember closing. Melody's face hovered above me, a worried expression on her face. "Aby? You okay?"

I blinked. "Why did you wake me up?"

"You had stopped breathing. I was afraid something bad was happening. What happened?"

"I wasn't ready to come back yet." I said, as if still in a trance.

"You weren't breathing! I was afraid for you!"

"But I almost had my answer!" I was angry with her for interrupting me. I was angry that I just found out about this now. I was angry with myself for not seeing it earlier. All my life strange things had happened around me, how could I not see that it was all me? Why did this happen to me? Why couldn't she have just let me died? I would have perfered that to this feeling of isolation, this feeling that there was something wrong with me. She was the reason why I always felt like there were too many thoughts inside of me, the reason why I was always so unstable!

"Abby! Abby! Calm down, your hyperventilating!" I had my arms thrown around my legs, which were pulled up to my chest. My head was down and I was crying silently. My breath came out in gasps.

I felt strong arms around me. She folded her body around me so I was cradled in her arms. She whispered into my hair "It's all right Abby. Everything's all right. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

I relearned how to breath, and when I finally drew in a good breath, it was of the comforting smell of Melody. "Thank you." I whispered.

She drew back enough so she could look into my face. "Whenever you want to talk about it you can. Don't worry Abby, I'll take care of you." She said smiling.

I laughed, "Uh-oh then I'm in trouble. If you were to take care of me I'd starve! You'd forget to feed me and you'd leave me in my room so long I'd forget what the outside world looked like!"

She hit me on my arm, looking miffed "Oh come on I would not! I'd remember."

"I'd still starve. All you know how to make is Ramen and no one can live on Ramen!"

"Sure you can." She said, ruffling my hair.

"Nu-uh!" I said, pushing her away.

"Uh-oh. Looks like someone needs… TO BE TICKLED!!" Melody attacked me with fervor. Her fingers found my sides, and she began to tickle me until I laughed hystericly. I kicked up, landing a hit on her side. That got her to let go for a few seconds until she grabbed the foot and started attacking that.

"AH! NO! STOP!! EEK!! YOU ARE AN EVIL EVIL WOMAN!!! LET ME GO LET ME GOOOOO!!!" I screamed laughing.

I thrashed around trying to get her to let me go. I succeeded by falling off of the bed. She looked down at me from the edge, while I had no choice but to look up. I had fallen in a very unsophisticated heap and was attempting to glare through my giggles. "You suck." I gasped.

Melody's grin split into a full-teethed smile. "I smell cookies. Lets go see what your mom made us."


End file.
